Mapleshade's Story
by Storm of Darkness
Summary: Maplekit is a beloved, sweet, kind-hearted kit. She and Bluekit, are the best of friends. Life is good for ThunderClan. Maplekit's life changes, as she experiences the true meaning of friendship, loyalty, burdens, and kindness. Even something unexpected...Love..But one day, her life changes drastically..forever. Nothing will ever be the same ever again...


**Greetings! This is my fourth story, Mapleshade's Story. I am well known for my story of Rainstorm's Love, and my small Percy Jackson story that I haven't updated in like forever :p**** Anyways, darlings! YOU GUYS DO NOT NEED TO KNOW HOW MUCH RESEARCH I DID ON MAPLESHADE. It took me a total of 3 hours, and forty seven minutes. Because of my lost other document, I forgot everything about her so I had to research again ;-;.I know this is going to be like: WHAAAAAAAT?! This girl is making another story!? Yes. I am, and it's called Stormkit's Destiny. And yes, first chapter will be published in November 3rd. And just an important (maybe not so important update), but my birthday is on September 3rd! Yeppp! In one week exactly =) My fanfiction wish is to get this story just as successful as Rainstorm's Love, and probably Stormkit's Destiny too. First chapters are always short. Hope you enjoy, leave a comment, favor, follow! Everything helps! xoxo Storm ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ**

* * *

Maplekit blinked open her eyes, scents of many different cats filling her nose. Sweet, thick, thin, stale; they were all mixed up together in one big jumble. She still didn't believe how big the nursery seemed in the light.  
Spacious, with many nests littering the floor. A small play station was set at the edge of the nursery, where the nests wouldn't be overrun by kits and hit the queens or the still nursing young. If anycat was in the dark, not yet have a glimpse of how big the nursery is, the nursery seems excruciatingly small and cramped with all the smells, voices, and snores that have echoed all around the den.

Maplekit bounded out of the nursery and sat down, waiting for her best friend Bluekit to wake. Kits thought that having a best friend with the opposite gender was the weirdest thing in the world. Maplekit did get bullied for it a lot, and most of the time she didn't understand why. Bluekit had the same issue with the tom kits, as they did bully him equally as much about the opposite gender of a best friend. Bluekit either didn't pay attention or didn't care, which Maplekit couldn't seem to figure out.  
The other she-kits teased her about it, but they were afraid of Bluekit when he stepped in to defend his best friend, and snarl them off. Willowkit, Goldenkit, and Rosekit were the trio that Maplekit wanted to smack all three right in their perfect flawless faces.

Normally, Maplekit loved everyone. They all were so sweet, always greeting her with warm "Hello's", 'Hi, Maplekit!' and 'Good Morning!'. All cats seemed to like her, which was good. Probably she wasn't as annoying and barged in on the elders and on the warriors randomly.  
She enjoyed listening to story time with the elders, and liked to doze and talk to the warriors, at respectful times and if they didn't want to be bothered anymore by a clump of kits, she'd politely say Good bye, and leave. Maplekit enjoyed keeping company to the medicine cat apprentice, chatting up with her to make her feel less lonely.  
Easy to say, Maplekit was a loved kit in the Clan. She was also very beautiful, a thick-furred pelt and had well-known tortoiseshell-and-white white fur. Striking amber eyes.

Bluekit's sleepy dark-gray-blue furred head popped out of the brambles that enclosed the nursery, keeping it warm and protected. Waves of heat came off him, his fur was soft and silky, and his eyes were a misty shade.

"Hey, Maplekit." His voice was sluggish and sleepy.

"Hi, Bluekit," Maplekit purred.

He had some moss stuck behind his ear, which he didn't see yet. He started to rapidly lick himself, so he could wake up and have some fun playing with Maplekit; Maplekit smiles and pawed off the moss that was still on his head.

"Thanks," he grinned sheepishly.

"It's what friends are fur," she flicked her tail. He twitched his whiskers with amusement, as that was their joke they liked to share.

They stared at the silent camp, where cat's were showing slight movement; Birds chirped, crickets sang along together, and soft mews echoed from in dens. Otherwise, there was a sincere quietness that was bestowed on the ThunderClan camp.

"Only one more moon," she smiles, speaking to particularly no one, when then she pounced on Bluekit's tail. Bluekit yelped, and fell on his side at the sudden movement. He rubbed his tail.

"Whatcha do that for?" he whined.

"Lets go on an adventure!" She proclaimed excitedly. "We could go outside! Hunt a mouse or something! We could go catch birds and show Owlstar what good climbers we are!" Maplekit rattled on.

_** (** Since in particular, Erin didn't mention much about how ThunderClan was back then. So I guess I'll have to make up some existing cats. I'm going to alert readers when I'm going to do so, and mention why, and who. Continue on the story! :)!** )**_

"So, wanna go?!"

"Um, on an adventure?" Bluekit asked, staring back at her. "Well yeah, haven't you heard me?! Why not, right? It's sooo boring here! Maybe if we do something awesome we can become apprentices faster!" Maplekit smirked.

"Fat chance," Bluekit sniffed. "But what are we going to do?" He asks, rubbing his eyes with his paw. "I don't know." Maplekit sighed in exasperation. "Let's go bother some of the warriors?" Bluekit suggests. "That's always fun."

(Since Mapleshade's parents were never mentioned, I'm making up their names and stuff :p)

"Don't bother my Da, remember last time?" She warned. Bluekit nodded glumly, remembering last time. Stormfur, Maplekit's father was Clan deputy and he was really nice. He always played with Maplekit and her best friend.  
He truly was the best dad ever.  
Having her other brothers and sisters deceased, Stormfur wanted his daughter happy, even though it meant spoiling her a tiny bit by bringing her fresh-kill every day, freshly caught, as well as treats such as bits of honey comb to lick on, if there was an extra piece that the medicine cat didn't need. He would play hide and seek, and sleep beside her in the nursery on cold nights.

Sweetfeather, her mother, would sleep with her as well. Her parents loved her, and loved eachother. Stormfur was willing to die if he had to protect his mate and his only kitten. He wanted Maplekit's life to be a beautiful one, regardless that there were no sisters and brothers for her to lean on when she needs to, Stormfur and Sweetfeather were determined to make their daughter's life an easy and beautiful one.

But, when it comes to waking Stormfur up, he can get extra grouchy, and easily snap at them. But, in a few seconds, he starts to purr and kindly chased them out of the den.  
Maplekit loved her family. They were all so supportive. And fun!

"Come on, Maplekit. Let's go get something to eat," Bluekit nudged her. "Last one to the fresh-kill pile is a rotten worm!" he yowls, and raced toward the fresh-kill pile. Side by side, the friends raced each other, purring.

Life was good in ThunderClan.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! If you like it, comment! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)) Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

** xoxo Storm.**


End file.
